You Are The Father
by ObsessedWithNCIS
Summary: Don't read if you haven't seen The Force Awakens! You've been warned!


So I was home sick all week and watching Maury and I got the idea for this story. I cant get it out of my head and had to write it. Remember its all in good fun this story so I'm hoping no bashing. Now I am using Daisy Ridleys real age for Rey.

Maury Povich was speaking.

"Everyone I want you to welcome my next guest. Everyone this Rey please welcome Rey to the show."

The audience applauded and Rey smiled to the audience. Maury continued.

"Now Rey's story is a little different from my previous guests. You see Rey was left to fend for herself since she was a little girl and she doesnt know who her mother OR her father is. "

( _The audience awws sympathetically)_ Maury continued

"Well thats about to change because today we have not one but two men here that took a paternity to prove that they are Reys father."

Maury turned to the girl.

"Rey why dont you fill us in a little?"

"Thank you Maury. You see I was left to fend for myself on a planet called Jakku. I was a scavenger and had to do what I did to survive. It wasnt until now that I met two men that could possibly be my father."

( _The camera goes back to Maury)._

Those two men are with us today. In one area back stage is a man named Han Solo. Hes a smuggler and hes captain of a ship called the Millennium Falcon. "

( _Han appears on the screen)_

"In another area back stage is a man named Luke Skywalker. Luke is a Jedi and hes been training others to become Jedis. Either one could be Reys father."

( _Luke appears on a screen next to Han and both yell I am her father)!_

Maury turned to Rey.

"Do you feel you have a better connection with one of the men? Do you feel you have more in common with one over the other? Who do you think your father might be?"

"Oh its tough Maury. Very tough. I DO feel lucky though that both men want to be my father. I met Han first. We were on a mission to save Luke. Nobody could find him. Han and I share very similar skills. (she laughs) Why I can pilot the Falcon almost as well as him!"

( _The audience cheers and applauds)_

Rey continues.

"Luke on the other hand. The force is with us both. Very strongly. We also both handle a light saber quite well. The first time I held one and used it, it was like nothing could stop me. So I do wonder if Luke is my father or if Han is my father and Leia is my mother."

"Well not only do we have Luke and Han here but we have Leia here as well. General Leia please come on out."

Leia walked out on stage to thunderous applause and sat down next to Rey. She put her arm around her as Maury held up his hands.

"I told you our guest was different. I do believe in the first time in the history of the Maury show we have had to do a MATERNITY test on a guest!"

He turned to the two women.

" General Leia do you believe she is yours and Hans?"

"Why yes Maury I do. Shes so much like Han its scary. I think she even looks like him to a little."

"You do?"

Leia got up and walked over to the pictures of Han and Rey. She started pointing.

"Look at the eyes. Maury. The nose. Shes all Han!"

 _(You can hear Luke yelling on the other screen)_

"Shes mine little sister! You cant deny shes mine!

"Oh shut up Luke! Shes mine and Hans! Dont forget I have the force too! She could have gotten it from me! Face it she has Hans blood in her!"

"Ok why dont we bring out Han first? Han come on out!"

Han walked out to applauds and sat down next to Rey. They hugged and Leia sat down next to Han. Han took Reys hand as Maury spoke.

"First Han welcome. Its nice to see you. Tell me about Rey. Why do you think shes your daughter?"

"Well. You know Maury. Did you ever just meet somebody for the first time...and you feel that connection? I felt it ever since I met her. She doesnt cease to amaze me. The way she handles herself. My ship. How she fought off the bad guys. She has a lot of spirit in her and I feel in my heart that shes a Solo!"

The audience applauded and Luke couldnt take it anymore. He stormed onto the stage and over to Han and security had to break them apart.

"Shes mine Han! Shes got Skywalker written all over her! You saw her how she handled that light saber! She rescued me from that cliff! I can feel it! Shes mine!"

"No way kid! I'm telling you shes mine! Mine and Leias!"

Maury spoke.

"Ok! Its time for the results!

( _The audience goes nuts with the cheering.)_

Maury opened up the envelope and sighed.

"When it comes to twenty three year old Rey, Luke, you are NOT the father."

 _(The audience gasps as Luke closes his eyes with a sad disappointed look on his face)._

Maury continued.

"When it comes to twenty three year old Rey, Han, you ARE the father! General Leia you ARE the mother!"

( _The audience erupted into loud cheers.)_

Rey, Han, and Luke all hugged as Han kissed the top of her head. He pulled back.

"I knew it. I knew it in my heart you were my daughter. Come here my baby girl."

They hugged again and Leia walked over to Luke.

"Luke I'm sorry. You are still her Uncle though. She still has Skywalker blood in her, and you are going to train her to be the best Jedi ever since her Uncle Luke."

"I really thought she was mine Leia. Its just going to take awhile for me to digest but you are right. I may have failed with Ben, but I promise you the same thing wont happen with Rey. I'll look out for her."

They hugged again as Rey and Han walked over and they all hugged as a group.

Maury spoke.

"I wish all of my shows could end like this! Until next time America!"


End file.
